


the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

by etc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, No-Angst Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc/pseuds/etc
Summary: what if.....ladybug & chat noir realized there's no reason to hide their identities............hahaha jk jk.....unless?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

"Could we really do it?" she asks. "Right now?"

He's steady next to her. "You only need to say the word."

She takes a deep breath, then another. She might be shaking. "I'm scared," she whispers. The admittance makes her feel a bit lighter.

After a moment, he says, "Me too."

* * *

"On the count of three."

He straightens. "Really? Here? Right now?"

"No time like the present, yeah?" She looks straight ahead. "It's gonna be cold."

"I'll give you my jacket."

She can't help but smile, even if she still quakes. "One," she says. It comes out shaky.

"Two." He sounds more confident.

"Three," they say together, and she hears his "claws in" under her "spots off" as her eyes close against the light.

* * *

Next to her sits a cute blond boy with a smile like the sun. His green eyes sparkle, and it takes her just a moment to recognize their shine.

She yelps.

"It's you!" he says, and immediately he wraps his arms around her. She feels his body against her own, but she can't believe it. She can't believe anything except for the cold wind biting at her skin. Is this real?

He moves back and grins at her. "I'm so happy," he says. There's awe in his voice. It's in his hand as he runs it along her hair, delicately.

"Adrien," she finally murmurs.

"I'm so happy," he says again.

She lurches forward to hug him tight. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> first post in almost 3 years lol.
> 
> if u liked it lmk by leaving kudos/comments!! ~ ♡


End file.
